


Chance Encounters

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: Cartoon Network trash and Crossovers [4]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Jack Is Not A Virgin, Minor Violence, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, kinda romantic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: cOULD JACK WALK INTO AN ALIEN STRIP CLUBPOSSIBLYHAS IT HAPPENED???IDK BUT IN MY DREAMS IT DIDThis is the result





	

**Author's Note:**

> cOULD JACK WALK INTO AN ALIEN STRIP CLUB  
> POSSIBLY  
> HAS IT HAPPENED???  
> IDK BUT IN MY DREAMS IT DID
> 
> This is the result

Scaramouche failed.

 

A once discarded sword narrowly misses your armored face, you bend your body away from the samurai. With your weapons destroyed, you opt to cut your losses before he is able to mortally wound you. And you _can't_ have scars!

 

Aku will be none the wiser to your cowardice.

 

"Farewell Samurai!" You shout and make a grand exit, which nearly smashes the tragic hero with crumbling and falling concrete.

 

Jack watches you vanish through walls of dust, your body a dark figure until you've gone.

 

The sun is setting. It's getting dark.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ohhh, you're early!"

 

".... What's that ugly thing on your face?"

 

"It's obviously a mask, stupid."

 

' _Oh!_ ' You'd forgotten in hurrying to get there and take it off.

 

"You know what's stupid? You still working here when you have literally no ass."

 

You ignore the girls and their bickering completely after that, changing out of your day job clothing. You clean up and beat your face with make up. Digging through your bag, you soon find your outfit for the night. It's not much,  _it literally isn't_. It'll definitely get the job done.

 

"Oh la la! You should just go out there naked, Y/n! Hahaha!"

 

You shrug. "I gotta be alittle modest, ya know?"

 

You get up, following behind the girls as they walk out of the dressing room and into the neon wild atmosphere of the club.

 

The girls scatter in opposite directions, leaving you to yourself.

 

* * *

 

It was pretty late as Jack drove into civilization. A quaint town a few hundred miles away from a metropolis in Aku's world, to those familiar with its geography.

 

Not many places were bustling and open, the streets were quiet. So, Jack could hear the rain starting. The roar of an oncoming storm echoing in. He didn't see the point in weathering a storm outside if he was in a town where there was a chance he could acquire possible shelter.

 

As he slowly drove in further he spotted a potential spot. His motorcycle lowly growling, came to a stop.

 

He turns it off and climbs off. The flashing neon sign above the establishment is in a language he hasn't seen before. The doors are tinted black, so he has no idea what he's walking into. The rain starts to fall and he walks in.

 

The usually stoic warrior immediately loses his composure when a extremely scantily clad woman walks into his line of sight. He looks away only to see a few male aliens sit in front of some sort of long, bar like table.

 

And a completely nude female wrapped around a bar attached to the ceiling and table. Jack sighs, grateful for the unruly hair covering half his face.

 

Jack's been stuck in this time long enough to know what a strip club is. He exhales and tries to find a secluded and dark area to sit in while he waits for the storm to end.

 

* * *

 

You're heading back into the dressing room for a break when something shiny catches your eye. You retract your steps to see a familiar armored elbow. _You can't believe it._

 

Your heart beat speeds up out of natural anxiety. You hesitate; you can't do anything violent here. 

 

_However, this would be an exceptional chance to pick his brain. You are curious about the mysterious samurai._

 

"Hmph." You decide. He's still a man after all. This will be easy and fun. You can figure him out and see how he cracks under pressure.

 

You briefly go into the dressing room to spruce yourself up. You put on your best robe, it was beautiful and of course satin. You have yet to meet a male of any race that can resist _satin._

 

 ~~You~~  Some might say that it is an aphrodisiac for the eyes. You have proven this many times over.

 

You weren't labeled the best stripper in the joint for nothing.

 

Six years straight, employee of the year. You were a professional. The best in your craft.

 

You walk out with a smug smoke of confidence surrounding you that could choke out anyone unfortunate enough to be in your immediate space.

 

With closed eyes, Jack sensed nearby foot steps, however he thought it was just someone in passing and kept them shut. 

 

He visibly flinches when he feels a hand on his. He opens his eyes to see a beautiful woman, smiling across from him.

 

"Hello,  _Samurai Jack."_  

 

Jack withdraws his hand and remains silent, hoping his cold demeanour would make you leave. To his dismay, you seem to only shift in the booth to get more comfortable.

 

"Just as the legends say: _very_ mysterious." Your chuckle rings pleasantly in his ears despite himself.

 

"I never thought I'd run into someone such as your self here. What brought you here if you don't mind me asking?" 

 

 "A storm." He says. You half expected him to not answer.

 

"How fortunate."

 

Jack raises a brow ever so slightly. How was a storm fortunate? 

 

"Would you like anything? A drink, food?"

 

"No, thank you."

 

You wave a hand to a nearby rookie. Jack inwardly sighs. The young lady reaches you and you ask her to kindly bring two refreshments; your personal favorite.

 

"You know," You rest your chin on your knuckles, eyes staring into his. "I'm a very good host. Please, let me give you my best. You deserve it."

 

Jack stares back. "You are too kind." He sounds as disinterested as could be. He honestly just wants to be left alone.

 

The half naked girl from before comes back and quickly places a glass in front of Jack and one in front of you. You thank her and she nods. The rookie glances between you both, eyeing Jack more than anything else.

 

"Uhm, ma'am?" She leans over and whispers. You take your eyes off Jack for a moment. "Do you want me to...?"

 

You shake your head. "You can go."

 

Jack watches the girl leave before averting his gaze. She wasn't very good at whispering and it doesn't take a genius to guess what that brief chat was about.

 

You take a sip, humming when it hits your taste buds. Jack taps his fingers on his thigh.

 

You put down your glass, seeing he hasn't moved an inch to try it. "Don't be shy, Jack. Can I call you _Jack_?" You ask. The man in front of you blinks.  _That's_ _enough of a "yes"._

 

_"It's not poison!"_

 

The samurai eyes narrow at you, you sigh, fearing that his trust has only lessened. Not the best joke. You put on a facade that you've become hot. You fan your face with a hand. Pouting, you ask, "You don't mind if I take this off do you?"

 

Jack swallows the lump forming in his throat as you push down the shoulders of your loose robe. You resist the smirk trying to take set on your face when you see an eyebrow twitch.

 

Jack is no stranger to sex; to matters of the flesh. But those affairs are far and few between. 

 

You wonder how long it'll take before he breaks. The robe pools at your hips, torso completely bare. Jack visibly exhales, clearly bothered by you in some way.

 

Jack's eyes lower for only a second before he's glaring at you.

 

"Please cover yourself."

 

You laugh. "It's a strip club."

 

Silence.

 

"Jack, you don't enjoy naked women?"

 

Jack pays your question no mind, considering to check outside. You know you are annoying him and honestly it brings you joy. It's the next best thing to killing him.

 

You get up from the booth, Jack is vigilant of your movements towards him. "You look tense." You say, leaning over him. 

 

"I don't have any money." He says, quickly. Maybe that'll succeed in getting you go away.

 

You laugh. "I'm not here for your money. I'm here for you."

 

More silence.

 

"In times like these, you should take advantage when you have a semblance of peace." 

 

"A strip club isn't my idea of a semblance of peace."

 

"I see. What's your semblance of peace, Jack?" 

 

The samurai again becomes silent.

 

' _Hmmph_.'

 

"Well, I suppose you shouldn't be having such a deep conversation with a common whore like myself." You say, sounding insulted.

 

Jack looks at you apologetically before looking back down at the table. "That's not it. I don't have that answer..."  _Anymore._

 

A smile creeps onto your face.

 

Jack doesn't move away as if you've burned him when you delicately brush his unruly hair back behind his ear.

 

However, he uncharacteristically shivers when he feels the ghost of your lips on his skin. 

 

"Let me give you that free lap dance.."

 

* * *

 

 

When the storm ended, it was close to morning. You managed to coax the samurai into taking you home. Or some  _semblance_ of one. He only had one drink; you would have preferred that he'd drink more but one drink was sufficient enough to take off the edge.

 

He was no closer to trusting you. However, trust in this time never stopped most from sharing a bed.

 

The scenarios of killing him while he slept played over and over again in your head. But you just didn't feel like doing it.

 

You hadn't fucked him yet. But you might as well had with the way you were feeling at this very moment. It was so cliche to stare at him. Even with his unruly mane, he was a beautiful man. 

You frowned.

In his sleep, the sheet covering him entirely once managed to slip down his waist, everything above his knees in full view. His body was perfectly lean and hardly a scar on his body. 

Your nails dig into the sheets, fighting internally with yourself.

 

You jump lightly when you hear your phone ring on the nightstand, it only rings twice before the only noise in the room is his light snoring and the sweet chirping of birds outside the window.

 

 _Aku_.

 

You feel disappointed with yourself. What was your purpose again? You scoffed.

 

Jack's body shifted slightly and you focus on him some more. Eyes running down from his face to his lower half. The notorious morning wood plagued him.

 

You were still his host and you still haven't given him your best.

 

 As you moved across the bed with the grace you commonly used against enemies during the day, you wonder if he's a light sleeper. His breathing hasn't changed as you get to your designation. 

 

"Even your dick is aesthetically pleasing to look at... Impressive." You mumble, narrowing your eyes. You do you really want to kill him?

 

You sigh, your warm breath hitting the tight skin of his erection. The samurai moves again. 

 

_Sensitive, huh?_

 

You flick out your tongue, teasingly before taking most of him into your mouth. You rest your hands on his thighs, getting comfortable on your stomach.

 

 _Thank you, for bathing, samurai._ You can't surpress the childish giggle from rumbling up your chest. His hips buck up and a shaky breath leaves him.

 

You don't choke. Choking is for the weak.

 

Jack stirs awake to a glorious feeling he can't immediately identify. His sleepy mind clearing up when he sees you.

 

You glance up to see him, getting flustered the second he makes eye contact with you. You move your head back up, all your attention on his tip as your hand works what your mouth doesn't.

 

Jack was by no means use to receiving blowjobs. It might have happened once but he couldn't be sure. He felt close and felt the need to let you know.

 

"You should stop. I, um..." He's blushing.

 

Jack was shy.  _The samurai. Samurai Jack was **shy**_.

 

How fucking precious was that?

 

You don't pull off to his blatant surprise. He sees-- _feels_ every inch of his length taken into the warmth of your mouth. He's bowing his head, brows furrowed as he feels the unearthly feeling of your throat.

 

You aren't taken by surprise when he orgasms, the frantic pulse of his erection and your skill helped with that. His cum is warm going down and plentiful. He obviously doesn't touch himself very often. Out of curiosity you pull back as to let it hit your tongue.

 

When he's finished, you release him from your mouth. Jack's sensitive member is slowly jerked as you savor its flavor.

 

"Please.." He softly groans, putting a hand over yours. You giggle and spare him. But not before showing him the fruits of your labor.

 

Jack's eyes widen, pink cheeks turned red at what you present to him. 

 

"Ugh..." He voices. You close your mouth with a smile and swallow.

 

The samurai turns away from you, but he's not fooling anyone. Not even himself, cock still hard as ever.

 

You straddle his waist, taking his face between your hands. He looks like a deer caught by headlights as you stare into his eyes. The hair of his beard fine and silky much to your surprise. 

 

"Kiss me."

 

He obeys. Slowly, he leans over to you. His lips feel as perfect as they look. It's a shame because they are wasted on his level of skill. His movements are unsure and clumsy as he kisses you. However, it's cute.

 

Jack hears you moan into the kiss and his pride swells up in his chest. You don't care for much foreplay at this very moment but you take and guide his hand between you both for shock value. His reaction is priceless.

 

Jack's heart beats faster as you guide his fingers to your wet entrance. 

 

"Alright, samurai. Get me ready for you. I'm sure you can handle the rest." You're teasing him, but Jack takes it as a challenge.

 

He's good at finding the right spots, he was even smart enough to touch your clit. You weren't anticipating him to be so good with his hands even though he was a swordsman. His other hand rested on curve of back. 

 

His fingers felt so good and he was so close to touching your ass. _You wished he'd just_ \-- " _Mhmm_...Jack?" 

 

The gentle hum of his name gathered his attention. "Yes?" He asks gently.

 

"Spank me."

 

He raises his brows at your request. "Why?" He's genuinely confused.  _What a weird thing to ask._

 

He's so innocent. "Because that kind of pain feels good... I'll show you."

 

Jack had no interest in being  _spanked_.

 

Your fingers dance across and up his back. The tender feeling is pleasant, then he hisses. The sting of your nails leaving a trail of red down his pale skin. He breathes through his mouth and you must ask. "How was that?" You sound hopeful. If you could inflict pain on him like this, that nagging feeling of total betrayal might-- maybe lessen.

 

"Good," He says, "good." His fingers move significantly faster and deeper. You push down, a quiet moan flying past your lips. Jack's hand slowly slides down to your behind, he squeezes it. His resolve slips further away as you leak more, coating his fingers and palm with your essence, moaning.

 

You lay your face in-between the expansion of neck and shoulder, your whimpers a soft melody to his ears. He can't take much more of this.

 

You whine when his fingers leave you, but the feeling of his tip poking at your slit is a promise of bliss. Jack sighs, lubing himself with your juices.

 

You sigh, "Finally." You arch your back, attempting him with your yet to be touched breasts. His hand still at your bottom and the other guiding his length inside you. You push down until your hitting his pelvis.

 

" _Wow_ ," You whisper. "Feels as good as it looks."

 

"Thank you."

 

You giggle at that before you kiss him again. This time with less tongue and more teeth. Jack lets you have your way, besides setting a comfortable pace. He groans quietly as your teeth pull gently at his lips, your light kisses feel like apologies.

 

He has no idea you tried to kill him yesterday.

 

The phone rings again, but you're too involved to notice. You move faster, not satisfied with the gentle pace the samurai set. You hold on to his shoulders, selfishly chasing your own pleasure.

 

Jack's hand squeezes your breast, experimentally his finger pinches your hard bud causing you to buck into him harder. His warm mouth captures it, beard tickling your skin. A shiver runs down his spine when you comb and weave fingers through his long hair, your nails lightly scratching his scalp.

 

 

"Oh, _Jack_..!" 

 

You tremble in his arms, mind crumbling down as your body rides the waves of orgasm. Your nerves tingly and sensitive as he continues to move inside you. 

 

Jack groans soundly as you tighten around him, leaning into your touch when you kiss his cheekbone and trail a line to his ear. He lets out a breath when your teeth nibble at his lobe.

 

He never got your name.

 

"...Your name?" He grunts. 

 

You find the oxygen to chuckle. "My stripper name? I have so many... _Hm_!"

 

Your back hits your wrinkled sheets, Jack's body shadowing yours as he looks down at you. His first thrust in the new position is hard enough to make your eyes roll into the back of your head.

 

"M-mmm!...My name is...(Y/n)..."

 

Jack continues a gentler onslaught to your dismay. He says your name slowly, savoring each syllable. You would like to hear it more often. 

 

"That's a beautiful name."

 

Your eyes widen a bit at that.  _Huh._

 

You smirk, covering up how that affected you. "Thank you." Despite your sensitivity, you thrust back. 

 

Jack's hands rest beside you head. He closes his eyes as you fight to keep yours open.

 

His skin glistening with sweat and the little sunlight coming in makes him look angelic above you. His face hardly tense and his mouth slightly ajar.

 

You feel another orgasm approaching when he starts to come. You smile, arching your back at the feeling. 

 

" _(Y/n)."_

 

Your legs slacken from around his waist as he softly pants. You hug his body to yours. You shouldn't be cuddling him. Jack tries not to put all his body weight on you, however you aren't having any of that.

 

 

 

There's a long moment of silence before it's broken by Jack.

 

"I need to go," He pauses. "Soon." He adds, not as comfortable with being cold.

 

You understand more than he thinks you do. "I understand." You say, tiredly, stretching.

 

"Come back to see me if you're ever in town." You say that to entertain him more than yourself. The samurai never came back to places to he visited before.

 

"Of course." He sounds almost sad even with that neutral tone.

 

Jack kisses your cheek, before he gets up to find his things. You offer the use of your shower again and he humbly accepts.

 

 The tranquil sound of running water puts you to sleep.

 

 

 

 

When you wake up you're alone. 

When you look out your window, there's no sign of his motorcycle.

 

You stand at your window for an unknown length of time before you are shaken out of your thoughts by your ringing cellphone.

 

Business as usual.

 

_'Where's my mask?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jack probably kissed you before he left because he's a sweetie


End file.
